dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Gork "Butcher" Koroser
"'''An enormous, powerful man with a violent temper and an angry face, every sentient human that has ever met Gork has been terrified of him. When in a bad mood, he has been known to rip off the arms of animals, people, and construction equipment."' Overview Gork is a big, tanky, long ranged character that uses machine guns to inflict high amounts of damage very quickly, however this high damage output is at the expense of his speed - the slowest in the game. He is very useful to put into a safe room to defend from oncoming waves, it isn't really viable to use him as a 'runner' to open doors and retreat quickly. Stats ''The above table is accurate, as of update 1.1.0 Weapon: SMG Armor Device Hero ID: H0003 Strategy Gork is the tank of the game. No one comes close in pure ability to absorb damage - at level 15, he has over 1000HP more than any other hero. All of his skills have great synergy and serve to boost his tanking abilities. War Cry in particular allows Gork to protect his team and modules by increasing his defense and forcing all monsters in the room to attack him. Bloody Showman is a fantastic passive that increases his damage the more dangerous the situation is, and Soylent Green gives this extra damage tangible benefit. Using machine guns also gives Gork an edge in tanking as it takes enemies longer to reach his position, potentially allowing him to kill them before they can deal damage. With his massive HP, damage, and synergetic skills, Gork is the best hero in the game for pure tanking. Despite his incredible strengths, Gork has one crippling weakness: speed. He is by far the slowest hero, and being too slow can swiftly get you killed. Positioning in combat becomes very difficult, and reinforcing a two-front battle is often just impossible with Gork. Psycho Killer can alleviate this somewhat, but not reliably. It is often better to treat Gork as a turret that you can only move between waves as opposed to another hero. However, as he is already so slow, giving him items that reduce his speed even further may not be that detrimental. His other weakness is he has no form of area damage, having to attack a single monster at a time. Large waves can overwhelm even Gork if he can't kill them all. Healing a high-level Gork with food is also very expensive due to the cost of the heal being based on the HP restored. Story Events Gork is involved in the following events: *Clash of Heroes Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"Get me out of here! I promise I kill everybody but you. Probably."'' *''"Ho! My name is Gork. You call me "Sir!" And give me food."'' *''"You get me out of here, I promise I not kill you. Today."'' When opening a door: * "I am Gork! You are Gork's target practice!" * Gork is here! Time to die! When repairing a module: * "Uh. Maybe it works if Gork hits it enough." When low on health: When carrying the crystal: * "Not heavy. Maybe Gork stick it in pocket." Notes Gork is likely a reference to Gork and Mork, the two patron gods of orcs & goblins in Warhammer & Warhammer 40,000. Gork, along with Max and Sara, is one of the heroes left to die as shown in the Games2Gether Horatio Endless Space 2 comic. Category:Hero Category:Prisoner